How to get through to Superman
by Miss Kells Bells
Summary: Another person finally gets on Superman's case about how he treats Superboy. But will she get through?


**Summary:** **Another person finally gets on Superman's case about how he treats Superboy. But will she get through?**  
><strong>Rating: K<br>Disclaimer: I do no own Young Justice.**

**A/N:This was a challenge prompt issued by Keep Moving Onwards in the **** Young Justice FanFiction Challenges forum. The prompt was for a character to knock some sense into Superman regarding Superboy and the character I was assigned was M'gann. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Clark Kent sat at his desk writing out an article for the Daily Planet. But he couldn't keep his mind focus. There was so much on his plate lately. Crime had been skyrocketing an between preventing it and writing about it he had been stretched thin. He thought the new team Batman created was too young and inexperience and was constantly worrying about if he'd need to bail them out. Then there was one certain member on the new team. And of course Batman wasn't leaving him alone about that certain member.<p>

Clark began to tap his pen on his desk. He lost his grip on it and it feel to the ground. Clark rolled his eyes knowing he'd now have to make a scene about picking up his pen. It was all a part of convincing his co-workers he was normal if ever so klutzy. But it was a fair price to pay for them not knowing about his secret.

Clark leaned over his chair for the pen, forced it to tip over and then fell to the ground. He grabbed the pen, put it on the desk and them pretended to fumble with fixing the chair. He fixed himself in his seat and noticed a shadow on his desk. He looked over to see his coworker and on and off again girlfriend Lois Lane hovering of him. He never really knew when they were on or off. "Lois!" he said pretending to be startled. "Uh…what do you want?"

"You," Lois said.

Superman raised an eyebrow. "Here?" he said in a low tone.

"What?" Lois said without her usual cool tone. The expression on her face was priceless. "No, no. Ew! Gross! Never!"

Apparently they were off again. Still Clark couldn't hide how hurt the way she reacted made him feel. He never expected that kind of reaction from Lois toward anyone that wasn't Luther. What did he do to her?

Lois frowned. "I mean, um, not right now. I meant I need to talk to you. Privately."

Clark didn't have time for Lois's stupid games. "I'm busy Lois, can't this wait."

Lois folded her arms. "But this is, like, super important."

Clark stared at her. She was acting really weird. Perhaps he should go with her to make sure she was alright. He sighed and stood him. They walked into one of the empty offices. Lois closed the door and locked it behind her. Then she shut all of the curtains and shades.

"I thought you said we weren't doing that," Clark said.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "What? No! No, no, no. I already said no." Lois sighed and then her pale skin started turning green. Her hair turned from a black to an orange and her purple eyes turned orange. She turned to M'gann M'orzz.

"M'gann what are you doing?" Clark said with shock. He wondered how she found him but realized she probably used her telepathy. Still that was a huge invasion of privacy, and the fact that she impersonated Lois kind of skived him out. He'd need to talk to J'onn about this.

"I needed to talk to you and you keep avoiding me at the cave," M'gann said.

"We are not discussing this again." Clark headed for the door.

"But Superboy needs a father."

"I am not his father!" Superman said raising his voice. He turned on his heel and glared at M'gann. All the clumsiness that Superman was pretending to have suddenly disappeared and he once again became the strong and commanding Superman.

Tears weld up in M'gann's eyes. "But you're the closest he's got. He's scared and alone and his powers doesn't work the way they should and you should at least be a mentor to him because you're the only other Kryptonean alive so you should want to help him."

"M'gann, it's not that simple," Clark said.

"But Superboy needs you. He needs somebody. Don't you get it he's not just a superhero and he's not just a teenager. He's both and he needs a mentor and a father and you should be both but you're neither and that's just not fair to him."

"It's not fair that I have a clone," Clark said.

"But that doesn't mean you have to hate him. Just love him. It's not that hard. I love him. And if you only spent some time with him you'd understand why. He's amazing. And he wants to be loved. You may not have planned on him existing but he does and he really, really wants you as his father. So please just stop being so selfish and think of him for once because he's just a kid and he really needs a dad."

By the end M'gann was crying so much that Superman wondered whether or not he should comfort the girl. Finally he stepped forward and awkwardly hugged the alien girl. M'gann squeezed him back. "See," she said. "It's not so hard to be a father. You just have to show a little love once in a while." When M'gann calmed down she pulled away and smiled. She turned back into Lois Lane and walked out of the room.

Superman stayed in the office for some time thinking about what M'gann had said. Batman had been on his case about taking responsibility for Superboy but he never really thought about how not being there would affect the kid emotionally. Maybe he should be around just for the sole fact of keeping an eye on a super powered threat.

Eventually Lois Lane, or M'gann, he couldn't tell, walked into the office. "What'cha doing here sitting in the dark, Smallville?" she asked. It was definitely Lois.

Superman looked up and smiled at his on again and off again girlfriend. "Just thinking about my son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will not reveal what the title means since you've finished reading. It means that M'gann was able to get through to Superman because she showed an emotional side and it made him think about how Superboy as a human instead of just his clone. Batman is so closed off and never shows emotion and that is why he fails at getting through to Superman about Superboy. I hope you liked and please review. :D**


End file.
